1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of circular toys which are intended to be pitched in a spinning motion by one person in the direction of, and to be caught by, a second person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For at least the past 10 years, various types of plastic discs and rings have been manufactured and sold as toys to be pitched in a spinning motion by one person toward another person who is expected to try to catch the disc or ring as the course of its flight approaches the latter person. Examples of patents disclosing discs or rings of this type are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,472 issued to R. A. Kerr, Apr. 4, 1967; 3,359,678 issued to E. E. Headrick, Dec. 26, 1967; 3,580,580 issued to John W. Wark, May 25, 1971; and 3,765,122 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to Roy English.
Where the disc is not orificed, good aerodynamic lift may result from properly configuring the disc. However, because of the amount of plastic material which must be employed to provide a solid disc, discs of this nature may not ordinarily be made cheaply enough to be given away for advertising purposes. When, however, the toy is made in the form of a relatively thin ring, problems from the standpoint of aerodynamic stability may result, such that the person throwing the ring may have to throw it in a very precise manner in order to obtain the desired supporting lift to launch it and have it maintained on its desired course.